Rekindled Love
by Strobe.lite
Summary: -Revised- 10 years into the future, Sonny and Chad meet again... is their love/hate relationship still there? CHANNY
1. Where we are now

**Summary: 10 years into the future, Sonny and Chad meet again... do their love/hate relationship rekindle? CHANNY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With A Chance" nor any characters associated with this show, nor do I own the movie "You've Got Mail" or anything from it. I wish that there was a movie for Sonny With A Chance where it takes place in the future where Sonny and Chad have a relationship like Megan and Joe in the movie. -sighs dreamily-**

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Prelude: **

_after 4 years Sonny Monroe joined So Random!, Condor Studios had closed down and everyone had no choice but to move on in their lives. Sonny as well as everybody else could never forget all the memories that occurred when they were young actors/actresses, but the faces of them all, it was all a distant memory._

**Chapter One: Where we are now**

It was a beautiful morning in the city of New York where 25 year old Allison Monroe was peacefully sleeping in her condo where her boyfriend and her lived. Her condo was situated in the more quieter areas of downtown New York so the loud noises of the city did not disturb her sleep she was currently enjoying. However, she was soon awakened by a pair of green eyes of her boyfriend, James Conroy who was dressed in a business suit, getting ready to go to work. She sat up as he began to discuss the article he was reading from the newspaper.

"Did you know that computer companies are planning to remove solitaire and minesweeper flags off the computer, because statistics show that 75% of the workers in offices are playing those games and not working?" James said and gave Sonny a kiss good morning.

"Hm, that's too bad. I'm sure that the workers will find other ways of keeping their minds off work." Sonny replied with a yawn as she got up to go to the washroom to prepare for the day.

"You're right, society has its way of creating new technology and ideas to entertain people...Well, I'm off to work now Allison." He replied as he grabbed his suitcase and walked to Sonny give a peck on her lips before she shut the door to the washroom.

"What are we having for tonight?" Sonny asked from the washroom.

"Sushi!" James called before shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Sonny walked to the door to make sure that he had locked the door and then tiptoed her way towards the window to see him get into his black convertible, driving off. She smiled then sat herself in front of her laptop. As if a daily routine, she signed onto _Rendezvous_, a chat room forum. Immediately when she signed in, she was notified that she got a new e-mail from none other than a guy whom she had been in contact for a while, known as "Maczee" on the forums.

**New Mail**

**Name:** Maczee

**Subject: **Sterling

_Sterling is my dog. I found him a year ago when he was eating bits of leftovers from the garbage can outside a high class restaurant. I noticed that he didn't have a tag and I was pretty sure he was a stray dog, I felt bad for him so I took him home with me and took care of him. While Sterling enjoys eating bits of pizza from the ground, I prefer to buy pizza. Initially, when I first found him, I thought he'd be a great dog to keep me company, but little did I realize, after the first few months, all Sterling did was eat and sleep on the large pillow I set out for him the kitchen. Quite a funny little guy. I guess it's better than school supplies shopping. Oh! You know...If I knew your address, I would send you a bouquet of really sharpened pencils with Maczee engraved on each pencil. Wouldn't that be something?_

**[Change of POV]**

Chad walked towards the kitchen and sat himself down at the kitchen table once he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge along with a newspaper. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and was about to read the paper when he heard a voice coming from the other room.

"Chad! I'm almost ready!" Chad took note of it as he glanced back down at his paper, ready to read it. Unfortunately, the voice came again.

"I really need coffee today." The female voice said. He stood up and walked to the coffee machine and turned it on.

"Did you push it?" She called, referring to the coffee machine being turned on.

"Yeah!" He replied sitting himself down once again. Suddenly, a female no older than himself came running into the kitchen, her high heels clicking as she ran to Chad and placed an article down in front of him.

"Check it out, I think this might be really important to you." He took a glance at it before he turned his gaze towards his girlfriend, Chastity. She made a couple comments on what she read as he glanced down at the article as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"And I think-- Ugh! HURRY! HURRY!" She yelled at the coffee machine. She then ran out of the kitchen and then ran back in with her purse. She smiled as she noticed that her coffee was ready. Chad gave her a bewildered look and then set his eyes to the article again.

"Chad, you're making supper tonight." Chastity said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Tonight. I'm making what?" He looked at her as if she had said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. You promised." Chastity reminded.

"....It's my turn...." Chad sighed. "Couldn't I just cook on Mondays or something? What is it today?"

"Chastity gave a pout as if mocking him of acting like a baby. Then she pleaded him and embraced him. He returned the embrace and gave in.

"Okay, I'll cook supper tonight." He said.

Chastity then pulled away from the embrace and ran out of the kitchen, knowing she was already late for work. Chad sighed and sat quietly as he waited for Chastity to leave. Suddenly, there was of a sound of the door opening and closing. Chad sat up and raised his eyebrow. Walking towards the foyer, he made sure that Chastity had left and then smiled. He then made his way towards his study room, sitting in front of the laptop and signed into _Rendezvous_. As he waited, Sterling climbed onto Chad's lap, seeking attention. Chad petted Sterling as he waited to sign into his e-mail. As soon as he signed on, he was greeted with a familiar optimistic voice of "Welcome! You've got mail!".

Chad set Sterling down and clicked open his inbox to check his e-mail. He smiled and began reading.

"_Dear friend,_

_I like to send notes to you as if we're already engaged in a conversation. I like to believe that we're the closest friends as opposed to what we really are, people who have no idea what each others names are and claimed we both met on a chatroom we've never been before. "What will he say today?" I ask myself. I sign onto my computer, I wait patiently, and my breath collects in my chest as I wait to hear the three words, "You've got mail!". I hear nothing, not even a sound on the streets of New York, just the beating of my heart. I have mail. From You."_

* * *

**I would love it if you guys gave some reviews! Thanks!**

**AN: Let's see... I just want to say that I absolutely love "You've Got Mail". Anyone who enjoys romance movies should definitely check this movie out. For those who have seen the movie, don't you guys find that some of the quotations in the movie are so... inspirational? Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible! **


	2. Average days

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With A Chance" nor any characters associated with this show, nor do I own the movie "You've Got Mail" or anything from it.  
**

**AN: Thank you for those who left reviews for me! Lovely comments all across. I will continue to write as you guys have given me inspiration to write more. Does anyone know any good jazz songs I could use to listen to as I write? I think that in jazz music really captures the mood for writing this fanfic, wouldn't you guys say so? With all the sophisticated and classy situations that the story has. If you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them! Anyways, here it is! The second chapter!**

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Chapter 2: Average Days**

The e-mail definitely lightened up Chad's hectic morning, especially after dealing with Chastity running around the house frantically getting ready to go to work. Realizing he had to go to work too, he shut down his laptop then headed to his bedroom to grab his things. He put on a black blazer and then stood in front of a mirror to straighten his tie. Once he made sure that it was straight, he grabbed his briefcase that rested on the edge of his bed and went down the stairs to leave the house.

The temperature of this particular morning wasn't too cold, but it was definitely chilly. Typical weather of New York City during Autumn. As Chad walked down the streets of downtown, he noticed that other than other business people who were making their way to work, shop owners were also opening up shop for the day. Taking a quick glance at his watch, Chad noticed he still had time to make a stop at Starbucks to get some coffee before going to work. Without a second thought, he made his way towards the addicting aroma of the coffee shop.

- - -

After Chad bought his coffee, he headed straight for the destination of the first task. Checking up on the construction site.

As he entered the construction site, he was immediately greeted by Nico. Nico became one of his best buddies after Condor Studios had shut down years ago. Chad couldn't even recall why he constantly made fun of the actors and actresses of So Random!. Other than Sonny, Chad's favorite "Random" would be Nico, but that was until three years after everyone parted ways. In that three years after Condor Studios closed, Chad was a newly accepted employee for a business company and he found out that Nico was also working for the same company as well. They soon became fast friends.

"The electrical contractor called. He hit a coyote last night and won't be able to make it till tomorrow. But the process in the main room is going great, everything is working out fine, however the process in the second floor seems to be lagging behind just a bit. Although, some of the workers have agreed to work overtime today to complete and refurnish the second level." Nico said as Chad and him walked around the site to monitor the work.

"Good, good" Chad responded obviously happy with the progress.

"We also got money from a sponsor to help fund for this project as well." Nico added.

"That's great, just great," Chad replied and realized that another thing had to be done. "Is the electrician in today?"

"Chad, I just told you. See? You weren't listening." Nico rolled his eyes and lifted his arms up in slight annoyance.

Chad said nothing but laughed a little at himself. His mind was occupied by the thought of the e-mail that he read this morning that he's not even paying attention to what other people are saying, let alone his best friend. Nico took note of this and realized what this was about and smirked.

"Alright man, how was it?" Nico asked referring to Chad's online friend.

"_I hear nothing. Not a sound on the city streets, just the beat of my own heart._ I think that's the way it goes. Something along the lines of that anyway."

"Did you and Chastity get engaged?" Nico asked. "You can tell me."

"Engaged?" Chad repeated looking at Nico funny.

"Come on," Nico replied, wanting to know what the cause was to make him lose focus.

"With Chastity? Are you nuts?" Chad laughed, remembering the hectic morning.

"I thought you liked Chastity though." Nico looked confused.

"I do! I love Chastity! Chastity is fantastic! She makes coffee nervous." Chad stated superlatively, but then regained his focus and went back on topic. "Anyway, are we still on track?"

"Yes, we will be opening on Thanksgiving." Nico replied.

"We should announce ourselves, tell people Chad Dylan Cooper and Nico Harris are here!" Chad exclaimed as he put out his arms to exaggerate his point.

"They'd hate us." Nico said with a shake of his head. "The minute they hear, they'll be lining up to C&N—-"

"The big bad chain store" They both said in unison.

"That destroys," Chad continued.

"Everything that we value." Nico chimed in with Chad.

"But... we'll win them over with the huge floorspace, the comfortable armchairs and great service and discounts and of course...," Chad gestured to Nico knowing that he'll finish the sentence that he just had said.

"Cappuccino." Nico and Chad said together.

"They'll hate us... but they'll grow to like us. We might as well take over the world while we're at it." Nico joked.

"Hm... Chad Dylan Cooper taking over the world with Nico Harris as his partner? I think that's a great idea!" Chad nodded approvingly.

"Still the same old brother from 10 years ago." Nico said with a laugh as he shook his head.

**[Enter Allison Monroe's POV]**

Sonny merrily crossed the street towards the children's bookstore called "The Little Shop" that she owned and noticed that one of her employees, Portlyn was already waiting outside the store for her.

"Lovely morning isn't it Portlyn?" Sonny asked as she made her way towards her. "Just lovely!"

Portlyn gives a stare up at the sky and thinks about the chilly temperature.

"If you say so." Portlyn replied, not feeling the same about the "lovely" morning.

As they entered the shop, Sonny flipped the CLOSED sign to OPEN then skipped to crank up the grate to warm up the shop. Outside the shop, two taxis almost collide and each of the drivers got out and started to bicker. Which Portlyn had noticed, but Sonny had not.

"Don't you just love New York during Autumn?" Sonny sighed contently as she made her way to the computer to start it up. While she was starting up the system, Sonny couldn't help but fall into a trance and started to daydream and smile.

"Something's going on here." Portlyn sang.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sonny responded quickly.

"You're in love!" Portlyn exclaimed figuring out what caused Allison to act so strangely.

"Of course! I'm in love with James Conroy. I'm practically living with him! Do you think we could get Christmas mailers by this week? Sonny asked.

"Next week for sure. This week is the last of my midterms." Portlyn promised. "Now, what is it, really." She asked standing in front of the counter and looking at Sonny intently.

Sonny laughed to herself. Portlyn was a lot like Tawni, but definitely not narcissistic like her, but eager. In ways, she also resembled Zora but not as creepy. Portlyn was a great person to talk to. She was glad that Portlyn and her got to know each other well enough, instead of being rivals of shows back when they were still actresses. She had started working in the shop 2 years ago and since then, Sonny couldn't have been more grateful for having a helping hand in the store. Many of the kids that came into the store definitely enjoyed Portlyn's company too. She was still in university and Sonny completely understood her busy life but nonetheless, appreciated Portlyn's help.

"Is it wrong to be involved with someone on e-mail?" Sonny asked.

"Have you had sex?"

"No, of course not! I haven't even met him in person!" Sonny replied flabbergasted.

"Cybersex?"

"No!" Sonny replied getting a little uncomfortable.

"Don't do it. They will lose respect for you." Portlyn warned.

Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled at how cute Portlyn could be when she gave her advice. It was as if Portlyn was older than her and Sonny was a teenager seeking information to guide her through teenage problems.

"It's nothing like that at all. We just send e-mail back and forth to each other. That's all, but I think I want to stop because it's getting---"

"Out of control?"

"No no, just really confusing. But then again, not really because it's nothing."

"Where did you guys meet?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but I do remember that on my 25th birthday I went to this chatroom and he was there, and we started talking."

"About?"

"Various things like books, music, nothing big. Really, just meaningless talk.... bouquets of sharpened pencils." Sonny added with a smile

"What?" Portlyn tilted her head in confusion.

"Nevermind. Remember, I don't talk about personal matters. We made a rule. I don't even know his name or anything so its not like anything could happen."

"What if they're a criminal or something?" Portlyn wondered.

Suddenly the bell on top of the door rung signalling that someone had just stepped foot into the store.

"Morning Maggie." Sonny greeted and Maggie greeted her and Portlyn in return. Sonny smiled and continued her conversation with Portlyn. Apparently, Portlyn decided to ask Maggie for advice on Sonny's problem.

"Maggie, have you had cybersex before?" Portlyn asked as if it was a regular thing to ask.

"Yeah, once. But it didn't turn out great. Everything just went downhill from there." Maggie replied not flinching at the question and didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"See Allison?" Portlyn said turning her attention back to Sonny.

Just then, the bell rung again and another one of the employees came in.

"Good morning Grady." Portlyn greeted. "Are you online?"

"As far as I'm concerned, the internet is another way to get rejected by women," He replied as he took off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "Good morning by the way."

It wasn't even 15 minutes that the store had just opened that the store started filling with children eager to read some books.

The bell rung and in came 2 familiar children and their mother.

"Jeniva, Cheryl, how are you?" Sonny asked as she kneeled in front of the two children and gave them a warming smile. They responded back to Sonny as they began to become excited and wanted to wander the store. Their mother Rhonda held her children in place as she was afraid that they will start causing trouble for Sonny and gave Sonny an apologetic smile. Sonny didn't mind at all and gave a knowing smile.

**[Enter Chad's POV]**

After checking up on the construction site, Chad had left Nico in charge to make sure everything was going as planned while Chad went to the C&N headquarters to meet his father and grandfather. Both of them are the owners of C&N. Chad couldn't help but notice that the office had once again been rearranged and renovated. Everything seemed to be recent additions or changes. Sometimes Chad wonders how much money they really have to renovate the office so many times, let alone pay for the all the materials need to build a bookstore.

"Nico and I are both concerned about the neighbourhood response..." Chad said turning his head away from the view of the city and trailed off as he suddenly noticed a garish couch in front of him and sat down, trying to make himself comfortable. "What is this fabric? Does it have a name?" Chad asked still trying to get comfortable on the couch.

"It's called money." Chad's father Richard Cooper replied.

"I presume that Derek selected it?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

Just then, Frederick, Chad's grandfather spoke up.

"Your father is getting married again."

"Really dad? Congratulations! Why?" Chad asked.

"Who knows? Why does anyone get married?" Richard asked.

"Love." Chad said simply.

"I guess that is one reason..." Richard trailed off.

"I think you're a damn fool." Frederick added.

"Father, Julien is four years old, wouldn't it be nice for him to have parents that are actually married?" Richard defended.

"Penelope is eight and I'm not married to her mother. Lord, I don't even remember her mother's name." Frederick replied laughing merrily.

It was silent for just a moment, but Chad broke the silence, remembering that he had to report to his father of the progress they made.

"I have bad news. Manhattan Bookstore is going under" Chad said with a smirk, feeling a sense of pride as he knows what's coming.

"Excellent job son!" Richard exclaimed and Chad was given a hug and pat from his father then followed by his grandfather.

"One down," Richard started

"One by one, they're taken down." Frederick finished.

"What are the other major competition?" Frederick asked.

"One store dedicated to mystery books, "16th Street Sleuth Books" and the other dedicated to children's books, "The Little Shop". It's been there for a long time."

"Connie's store." Frederick said.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Connie's a lovely woman. Why, I remember that we exchanged letters a couple times here and there." Frederick explained.

"Letters?"

"You know, like stamps and envelopes." Richard added.

Chad still looked a bit confused which caused Richard to roll his eyes and simply told him that it was a form of communication long before he was even born. Chad nodded knowingly and stopped asking.

"It was such a lovely penmanship... she was too young for me, but still quite attractive. Her daughter now owns the store." Frederick carried on.

"Too bad for her." Chad replied knowing that her store will soon be shut down by C&N Books.

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Please review! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**AN: This was quite a long one to write. (laugh) I found a transcript of "You've Got Mail" and I changed the lines around a bit to fit the story here... I guess I relied too much on that I didn't really give a lot descriptive details on what's going on here. It's mainly dialogue. But next chapter I promise you guys that there will be less dialogue and more description... if you want me to do that. Review and let me know! **


	3. Questionable life

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With A Chance" nor any characters associated with this show, nor do I own the movie "You've Got Mail" or anything from it.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews guys! I thought it would be nice if I dedicated this portion of my AN to all the reviewers and readers that have have read my fanfic. So I present to you...**

_**srk1231, MikkiANNE, cecills and PrettyKittyKat23**_

**Thank you for great reviews! I will continue to write and hopefully Sonny and Chad will soon meet! It's getting there! (laugh)**

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Chapter 3: Questionable Life**

**New Mail  
11/22/2009 3:50pm  
Name:** Shine234  
**Subject: **Butterflies

_Once I read a novel about a butterfly in a subway train and today I saw one! I was so appalled! I couldn't help but stare at it with awe, as it caught my attention away from the novel I was reading on the train. I noticed that it got on at 42__nd__ street and as the train stops, the door opens. The butterfly then gets off at 59__th__ street where I presumed it will buy a hat and later find out that it was a mistake as all hats are.  
_

**New Mail**

**11/22/2009 4:10pm  
Name:** Maczee

**Subject: **My Father

_Today I found out that my father is once again getting married! He's been living five years with his partners' friend, Claire who studied decorating at Caesar's Palace.  
_

**New Mail**

**11/23/2009 10:10pm  
Name:** Maczee

**Subject: **H&H

_Did you know every night, a truck pulls up to H&H Doughnuts and pumps about a ton of flour into the ground tanks? The flour never seems to land. The air is absolutely amazing._

**New Mail**

**11/23/2009 11:00pm  
Name:** Shine234

**Subject: **Pride & Prejudice

_I guess I've read Pride & Prejudice about 50 or so times, and every time I read it, I always worry that Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are not going to get together. I even get lost in the language of the book. Ah, you should read it. I know you'll like it. Truth is, whenever I think about what my favourite book is, I always think back to books I read as a child._

Chad sat in the kitchen of his home on his day off of work. Chastity was at work so there was not much he could do. Perhaps spend time with his favourite aunt and brother? That was not until tomorrow though. So he decided that he could take up Shine234's word in reading Pride & Prejudice. He took the book off the shelf of his study and came back to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of Heineken Beer before sitting himself down on a stool and cracked open the book. Chad barely read halfway through the book, let alone, pay attention to what the plot was or the things that were happening. Truth be told, he couldn't stand it. At all. He sighed, throwing the book down and took a long sip of his beer before picking his book back up and trying again.

**[Enter Sonny's POV]**

As Sonny walked down the streets of New York, she decided that she would go pick up a cup of Starbucks latte. Just as she had developed it into a daily morning routine. Luckily, the line was not long and she managed to pick up a cup of hot steaming mocha latte before she continued her way to work.

**[Enter Grady's POV]**

Grady was making his way to work, and noticed that Ms. Allison Monroe was up ahead and was about to call out to her when he noticed that C&N Books was making a great progress on the building and probably in short time, the store would be opened.

"Bummer." He muttered and caught up to Allison and they both walked to work.

"Allison, Portlyn, the new bookstore, C&N Books is opening soon. You have to come check out how much progress they made." Grady said as they all entered "The Little Shop". Allison and Portlyn looked at one another before turning their gaze back to Grady and the three of them stepped out of the shop and across the street, there was C&N Books.

"The C&N Bookstore..." Grady said.

"What a nightmare." Portlyn added.

Allison just shook her head and didn't seem phased at all by the new bookstore that is opening up just across the street.

"It has nothing to do with us. It's big, overstocked and filled with ignorant salespeople." Allison said, continuing to stare at the store.

"But the discounts..." Grady said.

"But they don't provide any service. We do." Allison replied.

**[Enter Sonny's POV]**

That afternoon, Maggie and Sonny both went out for lunch and as they ate their egg salad sandwiches, Allison discussed what Portlyn, Grady and herself had talked about this morning.

"So really, it's a good development," Sonny added.

Maggie nodded in agreement as Sonny continued.

"You know how in the flower district, they have many flower shops in a row so you could find whatever want? Well, this is going to be the book district. If C&N Books doesn't have the book, we do." Sonny finished then taking a bite of her egg salad.

Maggie looked at Sonny for a moment, thinking if this was true. Then nodded.

"And vice versa" Maggie added.

"Absolutely." Allison said confidently.

Maggie looked at Sonny uncertainly, before taking a bite of her egg salad and said nothing more.  
Hopefully Sonny was right and "The Little Shop" won't have to close down.

That evening, when Sonny got home, she talked to James about the same thing that she discussed to Maggie that afternoon. James smiled and walked to the box that was sitting beside his briefcase and set it on the kitchen table as Sonny was preparing supper for them.

"When you are done with C&N Books, "The Little Shop" will be responsible for reversing the whole process of the Industrial Revolution." James said as he took out a typewriter from the box and setting it up on the table.

"Awe, James, that is so sweet! Thank you!" She gushed and walked over to James and giving him a hug. "Although I-" Then she noticed that there was a new typewriter set up on the table and pulled away from the hug.

"What?" James asked wondering why she stopped herself mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute, what is that doing here?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Oh my god, this is amazing." James said as he took a blank piece of paper that sat beside the typewriter and inserted it into the typewriter then began typing out words to demonstrate the new typewriter while telling her how great it was. To Sonny, it looked like the same typewriter he had that sat right across from the one he had set up. Sonny walked over to the typewriter and pulled off it's cover showing James that he bought the same one.

"I needed a back up." James defended.

"Don't you have another one of these at work?" Sonny asked pointing to the typewriter.

"I might." James raised his voice a little.

"That you use to write a column?" Sonny continued, talking over James.

"Who cares?" James continued. "What were you going to say?"

"When?" Allison asked almost snippy.

"Before." James softened his voice a little taking note of Sonny's snippy tone in her voice.

"Oh, nothing."Allison replied.

"Come on."

"Well, I'm just wondering. Wondering about my work and all. What is it that I do exactly? All I really do is run this children's books—"

"All you really do is run this incredibly noble thing." James interrupted.

"Well, I don't know, I just----"

"Sonny!" James said raising his hands up to tell her to stop. Sonny closed her mouth and let James continue what he had to say. "You are a lone read." He finished. With that, he snapped his fingers then sat himself down in front of his new typewriter and typed out "You are a lone read, standing tall, waving boldly, in the corrupt sands of commerce." James finished typing the pulled out the sheet handing it to Sonny.

"I'm a lone read." Sonny simply said.

"Lone read." James repeated with a nod.

Sonny repeated it to herself again and took the paper, walking out of the kitchen, leaving James to sit in front of his typewriter. Then he took another sheet of blank paper, inserting it into the typewriter and started to type again.

Sonny went to her room and sat herself in front of her laptop, but unlike other times where she is sending e-mails to Maczee, tonight she just wanted time to herself, so she started to type in her journal that she kept on her laptop. Her journal contained words of mostly personal thoughts and questions, never personal emotions. She sighed as she began to type.

_Sometimes I wonder about my life. I lead a small life. Well, valuable but small. And sometimes I wonder, do I do it because I like it, or because I haven't been brave? So much of what I see reminds me of something I read in a book, when shouldn't it be the other way around? I don't really want an answer. I just want to send this cosmic question out into the void. So goodnight, dear void._

* * *

**I would love it if you guys gave some reviews! Thanks!**

**AN: I'm not stopping yet, there's more coming. I thought that it would be nice to post up at least a chapter for you guys before I continue. Next chapter, I promise you guys that Chad and Sonny will meet. How will they feel about meeting each other again? Do you think that Sonny will know about Chad and that he works for C&N Books? You'll just have to see.**


	4. Encounter with the enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With A Chance" nor any characters associated with this show, nor do I own the movie "You've Got Mail" or anything from it.**

**AN: I know how you guys are all anxious to know when Sonny and Chad meet right? So without further ado, here is the chapter where they meet. I guarantee you guys that their meet might be pleasant, or might not be. Read and find out. :]**

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Chapter 4: Encounter with the enemy**

Chad was on the dock in the morning fixing up his boat as he waited for Julien and Penelope to show up. Suddenly, as if on cue, there were two voices calling out his name as they made a run towards him. Chad stepped out of the boat and onto the dock to greet them.

"Hey, I remember you! You're Penelope! How are you?" Chad said leaning down and giving Penelope a hug.

"Good." Penelope responded.

"And you! Julien!" Chad raised his voice while pulling Julien up by his jacket collar. "How are you?" Chad asked softening his voice.

"Good." Julien replied before Chad set him down again on the ground.

"Ready to say hello to New York?" Chad asked the two children. On the count of three, the three of them shouted on the top of their lungs to greet New York, good morning.

Just then, Chad's father's wife and another woman showed up at the dock.

"Don't I get a hello?" A female British voice asked. Chad looked up from the kids and noticed his stepmother who appeared to be wearing a designer coat, boots and carrying a designer purse, topped off with gold hooped earings. She looked young and not a day old.

"Hello Maria." Chad greeted.

"Kiss me, I'm going to be your wicked stepmother." Maria said.

Chad walked over to Maria and placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. He noticed another woman who was standing beside Maria and didn't want to leave her out of the conversation.

"Who's this?" Chad asked, motioning towards the woman beside Maria.

"Gillian." Maria replied. "I bought her just in case you couldn't handle the kids."

"Gillian is getting a divorce." Penelope said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Chad said.

"It's my own fault. Never marry a man who lies." Gillian said also with a British accent.

"That would be wise." Chad agreed before turning to Penelope. "Penelope, remember that."

"She taught Julien how to spell his name." Penelope said, turning to face Julien.

"Oh really?" Chad asked, lifting Julien up again. "And how do you spell it?"

"C-o-o-p-e-r" Julien responded as if he was reciting the alphebet.

"Excellent." Chad said and set Julien down and turned to face the two women.

"You know, don't worry about it. I got this covered and I'm sure you must be late for something. Rolling bandages for Bosnian refugees or something?" Chad asked.

"I am. I have to get my eggs harvested." Maria replied with a bit of venom in her voice and she flipped her hair, turned around and left with Gillian.

"And getting those eggs harvested." Chad repeated. "Don't worry about a thing, see you later!" He said before the three of them waved to Maria and Gillian, bidding them goodbye. The two ladies looked back and waved to their children before disappearing from the dock.

Once they left, Chad optimistically asked if they wanted to go on the boat, and he expected them to say yes, but they didn't.

"No?" Chad asked. "What happened to you? What happened?" He looked at Julien and Penelope and pinched their cheeks.

Instead of going out on the boat, Chad decided to take them to the Autumn Festival. There were games, face painting and other games that children found amusing and a great way to have fun. Chad played games with the kids from throwing rings onto bottles to picking apples with teeth and even face painting. The two kids managed to win a goldfish and they seemed to be quite happy about it. Chad couldn't help but smile too as he held the plastic bag where the goldfish was in as the kids got their face painted. Penelope, with cat whiskers drawn on her face and Julien with a moustache. After that, they went on to "Test your strength" game where the two children managed to hit the top, the height of the game wasn't even that high as opposed to ones that people would normally see in carnivals. Chad pretended to lose every chance that he got when he had to hit the top. He would use very little strength to hit or pretend that he couldn't even lift the hammer. Then they went on rides which Chad felt very uncomfortable sitting inside the tiny car of the ride. Next, they bought some cotton candy, and some novelty items which included shades, balloons and fake bouquet of flowers. The two kids began to tire out and Chad took the kids and left the Autumn Festival. Now they were walking down the street of New York trying to find other things to do to spend the rest of their afternoon on.

"How about a movie?" Chad suggested.

"No, there's something this way." Penelope said as they rounded a corner.

"It's the storybook lady." Penelope said stopping in front of "The Little Shop."

"Are we at the right time?" Chad asked checking his watch and found out that they were, they all entered the shop.

Chad, Penelope and Julien all crammed together as they sat down and watched the woman in the very front with a princess hat and a story book in her hands as she read. Chad noticed that all the kids seem very focused on the story being told. After the book was done, all the children scattered around the store to look at all the books the store had and hoped that their parents would purchase it for them. Penelope and Julien were no different and Chad let them wander while he examined the interior decorating of the tiny shop.

"Does this goldfish belong to anyone?" He heard a young male voice call.

"Oh, that's uh, mine." Chad said walking over to him to retrieve it. "Also, could I get a price check on this book?" He handed the book to the young boy and he began discussing the features of the book, such as illustration, and whatnot. Chad analyzed the book, turning some pages and nodded.

"And that's why it costs so much?" Chad asked.

"No, that's why its worth so much." Grady replied as Chad closed the book and handed it back to him. "I'll think about it." Chad said then walked over to Penelope to see what she was up to. She was currently talking to someone who seemed like she owned the store. There was something that seemed very familiar about her. Chad couldn't help but wonder. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"And my dad buys all the books I want." Penelope bragged to the woman that she was talking to.

The woman glanced up.

"And this is your father?" She asked Penelope.

"No, he's my nephew." Penelope replied, handing the pile of books to him.

"You know, I don't really think that he could really be your nephew." Sonny said, looking strangely between Penelope and Chad.

"No, no it's true." Chad replied. "Penelope is my aunt, isn't that right Penelope?" He asked looking at her.

"Uh-huh." Penelope replied happily. "And Julien is-"

"Oh wait wait wait, let me guess, he's your uncle." Sonny pointed to the Julien who was sitting down at a table reading a book.

"Are you his uncle?" Sonny asked Julien.

"Nooo." Julien replied with a shake of his head.

"His grandfather?" Sonny continued, making Julien giggle.

"His great grandfather?"

"I'm his brother!" Julien exclaimed with a smile causing Sonny to become confused.

Chad blinked and then started explaining.

"Julien is my father's son, Penelope is my grandfather's daughter." He said. "We are an American family." He finished with a smile.

Sonny's lips turned to a smile and it seemed like she knew him from somewhere too because she stared at him longer than usual. It was as if she was trying to put her hand on who she was talking to, just as Chad was doing the same. Just then, Sonny came back to reality when she heard a sneeze. She looked over at Penelope and she handed her a handkerchief.

"What's that?" Penelope asked.

"It's a handkerchief," Sonny replied walking behind the front desk. "It's a Kleenex that you don't throw away." She said with a smile.

"See? My mother embroidered this for me. It has my initials and a daisy. Becuase Daisies are my favourite flowers." Sonny said handing it to Penelope.

Chad continued to stare at Sonny, still trying to figure her out. He swore that he have met this woman in front of him before. Everything about her reminded him of someone. So he decided to ask her.

"May I ask who you are?" Chad asked.

"Allison Monroe, and I own this store." She replied with a smile.

Chad's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. The same woman he was in love with many years ago was standing right in front of him. As much as he wanted to tell her how much he missed her and how much he still loved her, he realized that C&N Books was going to take down Sonny's shop. He most certainly didn't want her to hate him after all that they've been through and because his name is part of C&N Books, he decided that he would just simply give her his name. Anyone could be named Chad right? It's a common name. But no one else would have the name Chad Dylan Cooper. C&N Books standing for Cooper & Nico Books. So he acted calm and simply stated:

"Chad, just call me Chad." He answered. Despite many years ago, when Sonny and Chad used to address one another by their last names, he thought he would play on the safe side of things. Plus he had a wonderful girlfriend. Chad thought to himself, exaggerating the "wonderful".

"We'll take these books." Chad said to Grady as he turned his attention away from Sonny, handing the books to him.

"You're going to come back aren't you?" Grady asked as he took the books from him.

"Y-yeah, o-of course." Chad stuttered, shifting his eyes.

"See? That is why we're not going to go out of business." Grady said to Allison, gesturing to Chad as an example. "Because our customers are loyal."

"They're opening a C&N Book store across the street." Allison said narrowing her eyes at "C&N Book store".

"C&N Books! My daddy---" Penelope exclaimed before Chad covered her mouth with his hand.

"Likes to buy discount, but don't tell anybody that honey, there's nothing to be proud of." Chad finished sheepishly then took his hand away.

"C-o-o-p" Julien recited.

Sonny gasped. "That's amazing! You can spell coop? Can you spell bird?"

"C-o-o-p" Julien recited again.

Chad frantically looked around him to find some sort of distraction to stop the kids from telling Sonny their last name and what their business really is. He found a book and handed it to Julien.

"Julien, look at this book, its a pop up dinosaur book. Wouldn't you like to have a dinosaur book like that?" Chad asked leading Julien and Penelope to a table and sat them down to read the book.

"Stay here till I take care of things. Whatever you do, come to me until I'm done okay?" He told Penelope and she nodded. Chad walked back to the counter and told Grady that he would get the dinosaur book as well.

"You know, the world is not driven by discounts." Allison said with a shake of her head. "Believe me, I have been in business since forever. I started helping my mom after my university classes were done for the day. It wasn't just her selling books. It was she was helping people become whoever they were going to turn out to be. When you read a book as a child it becomes part of your identity in a way that no other reading in your life does." Sonny continued before realizing she was rambling. "And I've gotten carried away." She nodded at her own mistake.

Chad nodded. "Yeah..." He nodded making her smile. "You made me feel.... enchanting. Your mother was enchanting."

"Yes she was." Allison agreed.

"Uh, how will you be paying for this?" Grady interrupted.

"Cash." Chad replied giving a quick glance.

"How did you know that?" Sonny asked.

"Well, isn't that your mother in that photograph there?" He asked pointing to a photo behind Sonny that was sticking on the edge of the bookshelf. Sonny turned around then faced him again.

"Oh!" She replied and smiled back at him sheepishly.

"Is that you in the photograph? What are you doing there?" Chad asked.

"Twirling." She laughed a little. "My mother and I used to twirl. Anyway, she left the store to me, and I'm going to leave it to my daughter."

Before Chad could continue, Grady interrupted him by telling him the total price of the books he purchased.

"$73 please." Grady said.

"How much?" Chad asked again, he thought he heard wrong, but he didn't. The price of the children's books were quite expensive. His eyes widened, but took out his wallet and handing him the cash to purchase the books. As Chad took out the cash, he cleared his throat and continued talking to Allison.

"How old is your daughter now?" Chad asked, feeling disappointed that she was already married and that he had no chance with her. But the next words made Chad happy as he thought wrong. As selfish as he was, he hoped that she would stay that way for a while. An unmarried woman, waiting for Chad Dylan Cooper to swoop her into his arms and claim her as his wife.

"I don't have a daughter." Sonny said waving a hand in front of her. "Oh! I'm not married," She added. "But eventually. So, the big bad C&N Bookstore could just go to hell."

Chad looked surprised but he didn't say anymore. He handed the cash to Grady and Sonny handed him a bag with his books.

"Thank you." He said taking the book bag. Before calling to Penelope and Julien that it was time to leave.

"Hm, nice." Chad said looking at the logo of the book bag. Before heading to the door with Julien and Penelope.

"Goodbye Allison." Penelope and Julien both said to her as Chad took the goldfish that was sitting on the counter, the balloons and their novelty items. She said her goodbye to them before they left the store.

"Oh! Julien, I forgot to ask you another thing. Do you know how to spell duck?" Allison asked.

"C-o-o-p." He recited which caused Chad to laugh sheepishly and then used his knee to make Julien go out the door.

"C-o-o-p" Chad repeated sheepishly and then closed the door. But one of the balloons got stuck inside the store, so he had to open the door again to retrieve it.

"Good thing it wasn't the gold fish." Chad said. "Take care!" Then he left.

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Please review!  
**

**AN: Oooh! Seems like Chad still loves Sonny. Although Sonny doesn't realize that it is Chad Dylan Cooper. What would Chad do to make Sonny realize that he's still in love with her? What if Sonny found out that Chad's family company is planning to take down Sonny's business?**


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sonny With A Chance" nor any characters associated with this show, nor do I own the movie "You've Got Mail" or anything from it.**

**AN: Oh my god. I just finished reading "Life of Pi" and it is such a good book! I have to do it as a novel study for my English 30-1 course, and starting off, I thought the book is boring and uninteresting because all it talked about was animals at the zoo. Later on, I found out that it was much more than that. Never expected the novel to end the way it did. The novel brings tears to my eyes. (laugh) If you guys have never read Life of Pi before, definitely check it out. It is an amazing novel. **

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Chapter 5: Realization**

Opening day! Chad was as excited for C&N Books' Grand Opening as Nico, his grandfather and father were. There were many people crowding around the entrance as he stood from the inside, waiting for the gates to be risen up and preparing himself for a wave of people entering the store.

The book store was huge! Bookshelves lined the stores in a way that there were a lot of room for customers to walk up and down the isles. There was also a cappuccino bar situated right in the middle of the main floor, which attracted customers who entered the store immediately with the glowing neon lights that outlined the shape of a tea cup. It was no wonder people were extremely fascinated with what the store had to offer. The stairs to the second level was a spiral staircase, which still left some open space around the stairs so people from the second level could glance down at the main level and the main level occupants could glance what the second floor has. As Chad, Nico, his grandfather and his father walked around the store to marvel at Grand Opening Day's beauty and how the structure of the store turned out great. Many people sat in the cappuccino bar, either occupied with reading a book that interested them or had small conversations with strangers that seemed to have the same interests in genres of books. The store even had it's own Statue of Liberty by the staircase! It wasn't as grand as the original one, but still, it added a nice touch to the store. There were also comfortable couches and tables where people could do their research or relax on as they read a book. In this case, it was a great spot for Chad to enjoy his breakfast.

Meanwhile, Sonny was at her store working with Portlyn putting up Christmas lights for the Christmas season that was soon approaching. As they worked together trying to untangle the lights, Maggie read to them the status of their store. They were losing a lot of money once C&N Books opened. However, Sonny didn't seem phased at all by this.

"They've been opened for 6 days, and we get $12000 less than same week last year." Maggie read off the screen of the computer.

"It could be a fluke right?" Sonny said.

"Or not." Maggie replied, looking at Sonny certainly.

"Their store is new, it's a novelty. We'll all shake out... Meanwhile, I'm putting up Christmas lights." Sonny responded.

"It's a fine idea." Maggie nodded.

"If we fold, I'm never going to find another part-time job and I'm not going to be able to pay my rent and I would have to move... TO BROOKLYN." Portlyn added, putting emphasis on "To Brooklyn" as she glanced at Sonny with a concerned look on her face.

"The joy of rent control. Six rooms for $450 a month." Grady spoke up.

"We know, you told us a million times. You know, I can't believe you're bringing this up at a time like this. It's like bragging because you're tall. Maggie never brags about her rent and she pays less than you." Portlyn said raising her voice a little, obviously annoyed of Grady.

"Guys, we're not going to fold." Allison reassured.

"Hey... I- ... This place is no fun. I'm going to the candy store where it's fun." Grady replied and left the store. Then it became silent.

Sonny called Grady's name, obviously no hearing him leaving just now.

"Grady?" She repeated, walking towards the door and looked out the window to see that he had left. Then she noticed that a woman, no younger nor older than her was peaking in at the window. Sonny gasped. "Lucy!" She called before knocking on the window glass to get her attention.

Sonny went over to the door and opened the door to let Lucy into the shop.

"Hi!" Sonny greeted as she stepped into the shop.

"Hi Sonny, are you surviving?" Lucy asked, referring to her shop's business with a concerned tone of voice.

Sonny ignored the question and went on about asking her about her book.

"Well, we're so excited about your new book. When should we schedule a signing?" Sonny asked.

"Well, its being published in January. Will you still be around in January? I'm so worried." Lucy replied, giving the same sympathetic look as everyone had been giving her for the past while.

"We're doing great!" Sonny said with a reassuring smile. "Aren't we?" She directed the question to the Maggie and Portlyn in the shop and glanced over at them.

"No difference whatsoever!" Maggie called out from behind the desk with a wave of her hand.

"Greatt." Portlyn added faking enthusiasm.

Lucy's face brightened. "Thank god!" She said, looking relieved. "Well, you know you can count on me for anything. Support, rallies, picket lines. We can get the Times to write something." She suggested with a definite look on her face. Lucy walked over to the door and opened it, making her way out of the shop. Before she closed the door behind her, she added one more remark.

"Or that nut in The Gazette."

"What nut... what nut in The Gazette?" Sonny asked, hesitantly.

"James Conroy or something. The guy who is so in love with his typewriter. This is just the sort of thing that would outrage him." With that, Lucy slammed the door and left, leaving Sonny startled by the sound. She wanted to say something before Lucy left, but she closed her mouth once Lucy had left.

" A nut?" James repeated. "She called me a nut?"

The two were walking down the street towards an apartment building where a publican party for Vince Mancini was being held. James wore a black dress shirt with a blazer, adorned with a green tie and his hair combed very neatly. Sonny was dressed semi-formally, wearing a black mid-sleeve turtleneck and a black skirt with black boots. She had left her hair in big loose curls. People from journalists, authors, and various people from the media were pouring into the apartment all dressed semi-formally.

"That's not the point. She thinks my store is in trouble. Now why would she say that? There's enough business for us all." Sonny said.

"Yup there is. No question." James supported.

"We are fine." Sonny added.

"You're more than fine. You're absolutely fine." James chipped in, as Sonny knocked on the door of Vince Mancini. The door opened and the conversation ceased between James and Sonny.

"How are you?" A woman greeted.

"Great!" James and Sonny both replied with a smile.

"Come on in! Vince will be so happy to see you!" She said, stepping aside to let them in.

"Thanks!" James said, stepping into the apartment first with Sonny following behind. The two of them immediately congratulated Vince and firmly shook hands, as they continued their conversation about various things.

Somewhere else in the room, Chad was with Chastity as she was in a conversation with several people. As he stood by, he glanced around the room and he soon noticed Sonny who was in a deep conversation with two other men. He frowned. This was not good. Sonny will surely find out that he was here, and that he was the owner of C&N Books, since it was the only other thing that people talked about other than Vince. Just then, his attention was directed to his girlfriend.

"Honey, could you get me some more wine?" She asked as she handed him the glass. He said nothing, taking the glass and making turn around the corner to the kitchen, but not before, he peaked behind the corner of the wall to take another look at Sonny. He had to be careful.

"Champagne please." The man standing in front of him said as the bartender prepared him a glass.

"I still need On The Rocks with a fresh glass please." Chad said, handing the bartender Chastity's glass.

"White wine please." A female voice said, on the other side of the guy who had ordered champagne.

The guy soon stepped away from the bar, giving a clear view of just who that female was. Sonny Monroe. Chad swore as he waited for the bartender to prepare his drink, hoping that she would not notice him. As soon the as the guy stepped away, Chad turned his head to the side, pretending to look at something else. Sonny looked over to the guy standing beside him and she tried to get a better look of him, feeling a sense of familiarity around him. Then he turned his attention back to the front of the bar, not even looking up once.

"Oh hello!" A voice greeted to him. _Dammit. _Chad thought, realizing that Sonny had just noticed him. He turned his attention to Sonny, greeting her back with a smile.

"Hi!" Chad said.

"Hi." Sonny repeated with a laugh. "Do you remember me from the bookstore?" She asked.

"Of course I remember you, yes." He said with a nod. "Hi."

"Hey, how's your aunt?" She asked with laugh.

"She's great. Thanks" He smiled, chuckling. The bartender placed a glass down with what he ordered and he picked it up. "I better go deliver this." Chad said, relieved that the bartender was finished preparing his drink. He took the glass.

"I better go deliver this." Chad said to Sonny, motioning to the cup.

"Ah." Sonny nodded.

"I have a very thirsty date. She's part camel." He joked. Before he walked away, she stopped him with a question.

"Chad isn't it? Chad." She asked, wanting to make sure.

"And you're Allison." He said, with a smile and then walked away.

Sonny stood there, waiting for her white wine to be done. She then recited her own name under her breath with a smile. _Allison Monroe_. The bartender handed her the glass of white wine and she took it, as another man came up to order two glasses of red wine, she walked away.

As she made her way back to the living room where James was, she was stopped by Vince.

"I can't believe you were talking to Chad Dylan Cooper." Vince said to her.

Suddenly Sonny froze. Did she hear right? Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Vince nodded.

"As in---" Sonny started.

"As in he's going to take over everything" Vince finished before walking away to make conversation with everyone else in the party, leaving Sonny standing there in shock.

Sonny couldn't believe it. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. What are the chances of meeting him again after 10 years? In the same situation too! No matter where they go, they always seem like they're rivals. How could he not have said anything when they met up in her shop? The nerve of Chad. He was still the same guy from 10 years ago. Leaving people in the dark and then when opportunity strikes, he would go in and dominate or take what he wanted. Which in this case, putting Sonny's shop out of business. Anger rose and she walked around in search of Chad. He was here somewhere in this apartment. She wanted to know what exactly is going on.

Sonny spotted Chad at the buffet table grabbing some food to eat. Sonny look at him intently, and he still haven't even once looked up yet. She took a plate and spoke up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? You are Chad Dylan Cooper." She stated.

Chad looked over at her, still picking up food from various plates and dishes to put on his plate.

"The one and only." He smirked. Chad hadn't changed one bit. He still had the same proud smirk as he did 10 years ago, when they were still in Condor Studios and he as a selfish, egotistical jerk. Clearly, that hasn't changed. Seeing his smile really made Sonny feel like she could hate him with infinite passion, but at the same time, reminded her of all the good times they had as teenagers and made her want to fall in love with him all over again. She then realized the situation at hand shook her thoughts away. She couldn't fall in love with him again. Not ever.

"I didn't know... Oh god, how could I have not known it was you? You have the same smirk, same eyes." Sonny ranted on.

"I see you're falling for me again, Monroe." Chad said proudly. "I knew you couldn't stay away from the Chadster." Yep. The same old Chad.

"Who were you with?" Chad said. "I didn't know who you were with." He said with a deeper voice.

"Excuse me?"

"From _The Godfather_." Chad said with a laugh. "You know, when he wakes up with the bloody sheets and Ah! AH ! AH!" Chad said. Clearly, Sonny didn't get it.

"Never mind." He said and continued picking and choosing various food to place on his plate.

Sonny followed Chad around the buffet table as she tried to get some answers out of him.

"You were spying on me weren't you?" She asked. "You probably rented those children. Like you rented that dog to make yourself look good."

"Why would I spy on you?" Chad asked with a laugh.

"Because you know perfectly well that I'm your competition, and you put up the sign " The Little Shop"."

"The reason for that is because we want to make it seem like our store is really not that big, but just a regular bookstore. It's not the name of our store, it's the image it portrays for the customers, and you do not own the phrase "the little shop."." Chad stated before glancing down at the plate in front of him. Caviar. He took the spoon and scooped the caviar that surrounded the potato salad and put it on his plate.

"What is that?" Sonny asked. "What are you doing?" She questioned about taking all the caviar. "What is that? What are you doing?" Sonny asked, raising her voice a little, obviously getting really angry and frustrated now.

"You are taking all the caviar. The caviar is a garnish!"

Chad took a quick glance at Sonny and ignored her. This time, he took more chunks of caviar, scooping it onto his plate.

"Look, the reason I came into your store is because I was spending the day with Penelope and Julien and I was buying them presents. I'm the type of guy who likes to buy his way into the hearts of his children who are his relatives." Chad said as Sonny scooped some caviar from his plate onto her own. He didn't seem to be phased by it as the conversation was definitely making them both annoyed. "There is only one place to buy children books in the neighbourhood... but that will not always be the case. It was yours, and it is a... charming little bookstore. You probably sell what, $350 000 worth of books every year?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"I'm in the book business, Monroe." Chad said with a smug look on his face.

Sonny shook her head and stared at him intently.

"I am in the book business." She stated, putting emphasis on "I". Then walked away, clearly not wanting this conversation to continue.

"I see.. but we sell cheap books! Me, a spy. Oh, absolutely. I have in my procession, the super-duper secret print out of the sales figures of a bookstore so inconsequential and yet full of its own virtue that I was instantly compelled to rush over and check it out for fear it would drive me out of business." Chad finished.

Sonny didn't say anything. She was speechless. How could she fight against that? She could NOT let Chad win the argument though. Whether it was about who was the better businessman/businesswoman or just out of pride. It didn't matter. Either way, she didn't like Chad being right.

Chad gave her a smug look, knowing she had nothing to say.

"What? What?" He asked her, taunting her of her speechlessness as he glanced down, noticing that she was holding a knife, pointed as his direction in front of her.

"Have I gotten you weak in the knees Monroe?" He smirked.

Suddenly another guy rushed over to Sonny's side.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm James Conroy." He said, Sonny still speechless beside him.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad said simply as he glanced back and forth between James and Sonny, obviously not expecting James to be here too.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" James repeated.

"C-o-o-p-e-r." Chad recited, still locking eyes with Sonny.

"The inventor of the superstore. Of course." James said as he took the knife in Sonny's hands and placed it down on the table, causing her to regain her position. "Enemy of the mid-list novel, destroyer of City Books -- tell me something: How do you sleep at night?" Sonny wrapped her arms around James as she showed that James was her boyfriend. Hoping that would prove something to Chad.

Just then, as if on cue, Chastity came up to Chad

"You're James Conroy aren't you?" She asked. Sonny took James' hand and started to lead him away from Chad and Chastity, but he came back as soon as Chastity made a remark that made him interested.

"Your last piece in The Gazette about Anthony Powell was brilliant!" Chastity said and she continued talking about how much she liked it. "Simply brilliant."

"I'm Chastity Ann DeWitt." She said, extending her hand out for James to shake. James took it and firmly shook her hand.

"Chad, this man is the greatest living expert on Julius and Ethel Rosenberg" She said, continuing to shake his hand.

"This is Allison Monroe." Chad interrupted, motioning to Sonny.

Sonny shot a glare in Chad's direction. As James and Chastity continued their conversation, Chad and Sonny were silent. Once in a while, Sonny would look at Chad and they would nod their heads and their eyes would seem like they were having their own silent conversation.

"You liked my piece? God, I'm flattered. You know you write these things and you hope someone's going to mention them and then weeks goes by and the phone doesn't ring, and you think Oh, God, I'm a fraud, a failure --" James said.

"You know what's always fascinated me about Julius and Ethel Rosenberg is how old they looked when they were really just our age." Chastity replied, causing everyone to be silent and look at her. She gave a smile.

"I'm so happy to have finally met you. We will talk. Have you ever thought about doing a book?" Chastity continued as Chad tried to pull her away from the conversation.

"Oh sure, it's passed through my head. Something really relevant for today like the Luddite movement in 19th century England." James replied as Sonny was also doing the same. "We should talk, call me sometime."

Chastity and James continued held onto each others hands before letting go once Chad and Sonny pulled them away, leaving in different directions.

"I had no idea that James Conroy was so down to earth. He's really changed from 10 years ago! You read his stuff and you would think that it would be so obscure or strange." Chastity ranted on. She seems to love James Conroy and what he does. Chad on the other hand wasn't happy that she kept talking about him. As Chastity placed down her paperwork on her nightstand and slipped into bed, pulling the sheets over her, Chad sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her listening to her continuous comments about him. Sterling was on the end of their bed, resting there quietly. Chad then slipped beside Chastity and she turned the lights off. He laid there and then felt her move closer to him, hugging him. Chad lifted her arms off of him and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Chastity asked sleepily.

"I'm not tired." Chad said tensely. Then, he heard her snoring beside him. He glanced over at her before he stood up from bed and went to the study room with Sterling.

**11/26/2009 11:00pm  
Name: **Maczee  
**Subject: **Pandora Box

"_Do you ever feel you become the worst version of yourself? That a Pandora's Box of all the secret hateful parts -- your arrogance, your spite, your condescension -- has sprung open. Someone provokes you, and instead of just smiling and moving on, you zing them. Hello, it's Mr. Nasty. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about."_

**11/27/2009 10:00am  
Name: **Shine234  
**Subject: **Re: Pandora Box

"_I know what you mean and I'm completely jealous. What happens to me when I'm provoked is that I get tongue-tied. My mind goes blank. Then I spend all night tossing and turning trying to think of what I should have said."_

**11/28/2009 10:00pm  
Name: **Maczee  
**Subject: **Re: Pandora Box

"_Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could pass all my zingers to you and then I would never behave badly and you could behave badly all the time and we'd both be happy? On the other hand, I must warn you that when you finally have the pleasure of saying the thing you mean to say at the moment you mean to say it, remorse inevitably follows._

_Do you think we should meet?_"

Sonny stared at her laptop screen. "_Meet?_" She repeated to herself. She literally froze when she read Maczee's e-mail. Did she trust him enough to actually meet him? What if they weren't who they said they was? Not knowing what else to do, she didn't reply and shut her laptop down preparing for day's work.

***~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~**~___~*~___~***

**Sorry about the sudden change in characters and stuff guys! I really felt that it would make the story better if the original cast of Sonny With a Chance was in here. I hope you guys will understand and try to...uh.. absorb it all in. I'll try to put up another chapter soon! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Remember to Review!**


End file.
